“Multi-function” machines or multifunction devices (MFDs) have become familiar in offices and in home computing environments. Whereas, previously, functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile transmission have been performed by single dedicated copiers, printers, and facsimiles respectively, a multi-function machine is typically capable of providing all such functions and more in a single machine. Typically, such a multi-function machine includes a single print engine, which can serve to output copies, prints, or received facsimiles; as well as a single input scanner which can serve to record data from original images for use in copying, facsimile transmission, and retention of input image data to a predetermined location in a computer memory. The scanner may also include a scan-to-email function (or a scan-to-file function) that enables the user to use a personal computer connected to the multi-function machine via a data network or a computer incorporated with the multi-function machine to execute, for example, an email editor or any other type of editor.
Conventional scan-to-file and scan-to-email functions provided on a host of multi-function machines typically scan documents without any problems. Occasionally, however, problems occur while scanning documents using the scan-to-file and scan-to-email functions. The problems may be due to a host of reasons, such as incorrect scan settings, skew in automatic document feeders, and document misfeeds. An operator or user of a multi-function machine typically does not realize that a problem occurred during scanning and proceeds subsequent to scanning the documents to save and/or email the images corresponding to the scanned documents.